Grelson
Grelson (Gr'ace/N'elson) is the romantic pairing of Grace King and Nelson Baxter. Even though they are in rival bands, they seem to like each other. Currently, we don't know if they will date, but it is likely they will. An unbelievable number of romantic hints have been found. It is possible that Nelson and Grace had a crush on each other since 5th grade. Grace will kiss him on the cheek. Supporters of this ship are called Grelsonators. Additional Names For The Pairing *'Grason' (Gra'ce/Nel'son) *'Nace' (N'elson/Gr'ace) Grelson Moments Season 1 Moments 'How to Rock a Guest List' *It is revealed that Nelson has known Grace since the fifth grade. *Nelson was frightened, yet suprised that he saw the Grace cardboard. *It was revealed that Nelson saw her butt in 5th grade. *Grace saw Nelson's butt, too. *He was shy when he was talking to Grace. *They start talking to each other at the end of the episode after Nelson has calmed down. *Grace calls Nelson's chocolate papaya cup idea, "genius." *They both seem to be shy while talking. 'How to Rock a Music Video ' *Grace says excitedly that she wants to speak Nelson. *Grace then tries to speak Nelson by combining Molly's words "Grace, Outie" into "Groutie." *Nelson immediately writes Grace's new word down in his notebook. *Kelson, Nelson't best friend who had been trying to get a phrase in the notebook throughout the whole episode, angrily asked Nelson why Grace got to be in the notebook. *Nelson replied to Kevin's query by simply saying, quote, "Look at her!" implying that he thinks Grace is pretty. *Grace then smiles and waves at Nelson flirtaciously from across the cafeteria, before Molly calls her. 'How to Rock a Secret Agent' *When Nelson is told to ask a girl he likes to dance, he immediately goes to talk to Grace. *Nelson then gets nervous and asks her to dance with Zander instead of him. 'How to Rock a Birthday Party' *During the performance, Grace and Nelson smile at each other multiple times. *When she does this, Nelson is happy, saying, Wishes do come true. meaning he wished for Grace to come to the party. *Kacey probably asked Grace to come to the party, knowing that he likes her. *When Grace exits the cake, Nelson sincerely helps her out by grabbing her hand, like a prince would do to a princess. *Grace is seen to lean on Nelson while Gravity 5 is playing their song and later Nelson is seen looking at Grace. 'How to Rock Halloween' *Nelson asks if Grace was a hot vampire in Kacey's dream. *When Kevin says that she was hot in his dream, Nelson glares at him. *When Grace goes trick or treating and runs into Gravity 5, Nelson ditches his friends to be with Grace. Trivia *Max Schneider said in an interview Nelson is in love with Grace, so it is confirmed that he likes her. *Grace probably uses her innocence to get closer to Nelson.They both seem to like each other since they have been so shy to talk to each other. *Noah Crawford confirmed that Grace will kiss Nelson sometime later in the season. Hints *According to some Halston Sage interviews Here and Here when talking about How To Rock she mentions "You’ll see a little flirtation between Grace and Nelson, which is cute." and also "There’s a lot of Nelson/Grace flirtation, starting in a couple of upcoming episodes." as well. *According to David Israel, Zander might ship Grelson in the Xmas episode. *According to David Israel, He get's the Grace/Nelson jones and that How To Rock A Uniform won't hurt it. Fandom *'Color': Chocolate Brown &''' '''Papaya Green, as Nelson and Grace shared two chocolate filled melon cups in How to Rock a Guest List. *'Number': 3, How to Rock a Guest List, the ship's main episode, is the third episode in the series. *'Mascot/Animal': A puppy, because Nelson was thrilled when Grace gave him a toy puppy in How to Rock an Election. *'Drink/Food: '''Chocolate fondue in a papaya cup. *'Song': Go With Gravity because even though they are from rival groups, their chemistry seems totally natural and absolutely undeniable. *'Episode''': How to Rock a Guest List, as this episode is when Nelson and Grace's crushes became known. Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for mature audiences!! Read at your own discretion! *Perfect Night *Simple Melodies *sweeter than anything If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery Category:Pairings with Grace King Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia